iPod Presents: The NejiTen Collection
by ByE ByE RobIn
Summary: Songfics especially written for NejiTen.


**iPod Presents: The NejiTen Collection**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR iPod! **

**© Naruto Characters and Storyline Masashi Kishimoto**

**© iPod Mac Computer**

**© Mr. Brightside The Killers**

**Mr. Brightside**

_Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine _

You swore to me you we'd stay together.

You swore you'd never leave me.

What happened?

_Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
_

Why were you with him?

What about all those promises?

Whatever happened to 'Don't leave me, I need you'?

What happened to the girl I knew?

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_

That amazing girl who was my best friend.

That was you.

I knew you.

You wouldn't fall for this kind of a guy.

And yet you did.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
_

And yet there you are the angel I once always loved.

Standing right in front of me, gently caressing me cheek.

Your eyes worn out from weeping.

Your smile fragmented because of our situation.

_While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
Now my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
_

Should I forgive you?

Should I forget you?

I wouldn't.

I couldn't.

I love you, and I think you know that.

I hug you tightly, pulling you closer to me.

_But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress, now  
Let me go_

Your tears wet my shirt as you cry harder.

You grip the back my shirt as I hug you even tighter.

_I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control_

I lift your head and kiss you sweet, rose-tinted lips.

You beg for more, and I can't help but give you more.

_Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
_

You beg for my forgiveness, eyes glittering and wet from your tears.

And I can't help but forgive.

_Turning through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
_

Has fate punished me?

What have I done wrong for you to commit such a sin?

_Open up my eager eyes  
_

Alas, I realize.

I shouldn't be questioning you.

I should question the man who did this.

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

I'll protect you, don't worry.

The abusing ends here.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
_

I end our hug and walk out.

I try to find him as you fall to the floor.

_It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
(It was only a kiss)  
It was only a kiss_

He stands across the room and smirks at me.

He tells me you were no good, that you were inferior.

My eyebrows can't help but furrow.

My eyes can't help but be filled with rage.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag  
Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick_

His eyes turn crimson red.

Electricity flows to his hand, forming a ball.

Chidori.

_  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go_

He lunges at me with the chidori.

I move away, but he manages to follow.

Inside of him, a mind of a mad man.

_Cuz I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control_

I stop for a few seconds.

Suddenly, I feel it.

I feel the chidori plunge into me.

The electricity now flowing within me, painfully.

_Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
_

Is this…

_But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

What death feels like?

_I never  
_

I think it's time.

_I never  
_

I love you, my angel.

_I never  
_

I've given up my life for you.

_I never  
_

Here my request, never forget me.

_I never_

Love, Neji.

**A/N: Wow. My first songfic. I think it went well. What do you think? WELL, you can tell me by REVIEWING. Please, do review. Remember, this a collection of oneshot songfics, so this chapter has nothing to do with the others unless I change my mind.**

**ANYWAY.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
